


Ah! Now I remember. Oh, dear.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-02
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A Good Man, a Helpful Cop, an Apartment in Disarray, and a Bottle.





	Ah! Now I remember. Oh, dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

due South: Ah! Now I remember. Oh, dear.

 

_Fraser's apartment is trashed by bearded heavies.  
Ray offers to help him clean up.  
It's thirsty work, apparently..._

 

****

**Ah!  
Now I remember. Oh, dear.**

* * *

* * *

  

_Vast, soothing, Cimmerian clouds eclipsed the sun.  
It was just as well._

*

                    "Fraser, this _ain't_ your apartment."

                                        "What?"

                    "It's _way_ too untidy."

                                        "What? Ray, don't be ridiculous."

                    "Take a look..."

                                        "Oh, dear..."

                    "Would I lie to you?"

                                        "I don't believe so, no."

                    "What're you doin'?"

                                        "Opening the window, Ray."

                    "Fraser! Get away from there!"

                                        "Ray, there's no need to shout."

                    "You coulda fallen!"

                                        "Unlikely, unless you shout again."

                    "Okay, okay. Just _don't_ do that again."

                                        "All right."

                    "Good."

                                        "I do have one question."

                    "What?"

                                        "What are you still doing here?"

                    "Um..."

                                        "And why are we both...?"

                    "Oh, my God..."

*

_Negotiating the stairs was tricky, especially as there were now so many of them.  
Negotiating the traffic was easier. It was on the level.  
Well, it was until you looked down._

*

                                        "No, I'm sorry, Ray. I simply _cannot_ accept your explanation."

                    "Well, okay, _you_ tell _me_ what happened."

                                        "Ah. Well, now, you see, I have a problem with that."

                    "There you go then, Benny. _I_ don't know and neither do _you_."

                                        "It would appear so."

                    "Pass the ice, and for God's sake stop yellin'."

                                        "Sorry, Ray. We paid good money for this?"

                    "No, _I_ did."

                                        "Oh."

                    "Yeah, you can thank me later."

*

_Standing up took real effort. Walking was only possible with the assistance of heavy furniture. Drinking the coffee could be achieved if you could do it quickly. Eating? Forget it._

*

                    "Fraser? What's up?"

                                        "I remember..."

                    "What?"

                                        "I said I rem..."

                    " _What_ d'you remember?"

                                        "What happened last night."

                    "You _do_?"

                                        "Yes, Ray."

                    "And?"

                                        "And what?"

                    "And you're gonna keep it to yourself?"

                                        "You want me to tell you _now_?"

                    "Why _not_?"

                                        "Well... it's just that... I don't think... no, I can't."

                    " _Yes_ , you _can_. In here."

*

_"Truthful. Adjective. Habitually or actually telling what one believes to be true; put forward in good faith as what one believes to be true; conveying the truth."  
Said like that, it doesn't sound too bad. Does it?_

*

                    "You _what_?"

                                        "I didn't say _me_ , Ray, I said _we_."

                    "We _what_?"

                                        "Yes. At least I... I _think_ so."

                    "You _think_ so?"

                                        "I'm not _entirely_ sure."

                    " _WHAT_?"

                                        "It could just have been the effect of the..."

                    "So you _imagined_ it?"

                                        "Possibly."

                    "Fraser, you and your imagination need some _serious_ help."

*

_Sometimes, the sun makes a real effort to burn away cloud cover, but it's not until midday that it's strong enough to have any great effect. It comes as a surprise, therefore, when the occasional glimmer does break through to illuminate something..._

*

                    "Hey, Benny."

                                        "Hello, Ray."

                    "You gotta minute?"

                                        "Yes. What's the matter?"

                    "Not here."

                                        "In here?"

                    "Uh... I remember."

                                        "Remember what?"

                    "What we were talking about earlier, Fraser."

                                        "What _were_ we talking about earlier?"

                    " _You_ know, Fraser. Last night? yeah?"

                                        "I _do_? Ah, yes. I do."

                    "Yeah."

                                        "Ah. And?"

                    "You were right."

                                        "Oh. Oh, dear."

*

_'Don't go on looking at me like that, because you'll wear your eyes out.'  
Emile Zola._

*

                                        "Thank you, Ray."

                    "What for?"

                                        "Helping me tidy up."

                    "Well, you kept telling me it was _my_ mess."

                                        "It _was_."

                    "Yeah, okay. Mea culpa."

                                        "It _is_ very tidy."

                    "It _is_! You impressed?"

                                        "Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far."

                    "How far _would_ you go, Fraser?"

                                        "Well..."

                    " _This_ far?"

                                        "Mmm, maybe."

                    " _This_ far?"

                                        "Possibly."

                    " _This_ far?"

                                        "Probably."

                    "How 'bout _this_ far?"

                                        " _That_ should do it."

                    " _Good_! I was gettin' worried, Benny."

                                        "I do have one question."

                    "Mmmmmmmm?"

                                        "Will you help me tidy up in the morning?"

                    "Oh, yeah, no problem..."

                                        "Ray, what are you doing down there?"

                    "Mmmmmmmm?"

                                        "Ah. _Now_ I remember."

                    "Mmmmmmmm."

                                        "Oh, dear."

*

Finis  
  
---  
  
* * *

* * *

 

©pj@cybergal.com

Originally archived 8 February 1997

_Disclaimer: Due South is the  
property of Alliance. This is non-profit fan fiction written for private  
consumption only. Any violation of any existing copyright(s) is not intended._


End file.
